This invention relates to golf cups and in particular, to a new and improved holder for the golf flag stick. The conventional golf cup has a central tube which is supported in an outer sleeve by a spider arrangement. The outer sleeve fits into a hole in the green, and the base of the flag stick slides in the inner tube. This construction is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing.
Repeated insertion and removal of the stick produces wear both at the base of the stick and at the tube of the cup. This results in tilting of the stick which gives ambiguous or erroneous information to the golfer and also which damages the lip of the cup when the stick rests against the lip.
One solution to this problem is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,320. In this design, a base in the form of a closed cup has a central tube for receiving the stick which is clamped in the tube. The base is described as a heavy casting which slides into and out of the standard cup.
This design will meet the problem of the caddy making holes in the green with the lower end of the conventional stick. However as the base and cup wear with repeated use, the tilting problem will be present as with the conventional flag stick and cup. In both instances, when the tilt becomes excessive, the cup and the stick in the case of the conventional design and the cup and the base in the case of the prior patent design will have to be replaced. This is both expensive and undesirable.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf flag stick holder which will have minimum wear and which will maintain the stick upright. A further object is to provide such a holder incorporating removable wear elements which are quickly and inexpensively replaced permitting stick positions in a course to be maintained in prime condition at minimum expense.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.